


the pulls

by goldenheure



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, like catradora but not, sad childhood flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenheure/pseuds/goldenheure
Summary: Theta and Koschei—such a dyad. Pulling away and coming together across time and space. What happens when they collide?
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Kudos: 3





	the pulls

**Author's Note:**

> god i love them so much

The Doctor huffed as The Master watched her from behind the glass barrier. He was posturing, puffing himself up like a scared animal trying to look intimidating. It wouldn’t work. She had him, finally. Even in defeat, he would never admit that he lacked the upper hand.

”Please. Just talk to me.” She said, putting a hand on the glass.  
  


”No.” He replied, sneering. It was such an ugly expression, though just as familiar.

” _Koschei,”_ She whispered. “Why?”

”Why what?”

”Why.. this? The venom, why do you hate me for things out of my control?”

He stopped. He thought.

”I.. don’t know, honestly. I just felt filled with rage that you were more important than me. I just.. ugh! It was always about you!”

”I didn’t want it to be that way.”

”But you let it happen!”

”What did you expect me to do?!” She barked. Her anger matched his, for once, and it startled him. The Oncoming Storm, they dubbed her. He understood.

”Go away.”

———

A while later, she left a slice of cake in his cell. It was a nice cell, with blankets and pillows and a bed, even a TV with a video game console.

”What is this?” He asked, staring at the slice. 

“It’s cake, you’ve never heard of it?”

”Dumbass, of course I have. I just mean, _why_ did you put it here?”

”I just wanted to be kind, you know? Extend an olive branch. Even if you hate me for all eternity, I’ll still try to reach you.”

”Well, stop. It’s not going to work. You were always so stubborn.”

”Maybe I am. But I don’t care. I’ll keep at it. You’ve got to break some time, yeah?”

”Yeah.” He muttered, eating the cake with the accompanying fork. It was chocolate with peanut butter icing. His favorite.

———

Eventually, The Master broke down.

”Doctor?” He yelled, prompting her to come running. Her run was so dorky, he’d always thought. But in an endearing way.

”I.. I want to talk.” He pulled his knees to his chest, making himself as small as he felt.

”About what?” She replied. The look on his face reminded her of those days on Gallifrey when he felt hurt.

Silence. Then, a sob. A small one, but a cry nonetheless. Just like the time he’d been rejected by a girl and the two sat under a silver tree and he weeped, feeling inadequate. This was similar, she supposed.

” _Fuck._ Sorry. I just.. I don’t know what to say, Doc, but it hurts. So bad. I’m hurting. My psyche, my being, it’s based on and scaffolded by hate and rage. My raison-d’être is to destroy everything you’ve built. But once I do that, then what? I have nothing left for me. I’m in so much pain.” He said, tears pouring down his face. His voice wobbled and he wiped at his eyes with his hands, desperately trying to stop the onslaught of tears.

She lowered the glass barrier and took his hand in hers.

”Good thing I’m a Doctor, right?” She watched him. He was so vulnerable, so bare. His stonewall defense he fortified over eons of fury crumbled before her eyes and the child, the friend she’d known and loved so long ago was inside, trembling in fear.

War changed them. Child soldiers made to fight in a futile battle that only brought pain and suffering onto their people. The Doctor tried to heal and move on. The Master sunk in his trauma. It trapped him. She knew she had to pull him out.

”I’m here, okay? It’s alright,” She said, her voice soft. “Do you want a hug?”

He nodded, and she obeyed, enveloping him in her arms. Though he was much larger than she, he fit perfectly in her grasp, like two puzzle pieces meant only for each other. 

“I’m here. I’ve got you, and I’m never letting you go. I promise.”


End file.
